The Truth Revealed
by Hey It's That Guy
Summary: Months before the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry discovers an Earth-shattering secret during a fight with Snape. His life and destiny, will never be the same again. NOT SLASH


**I know many may be wanting the next chapter of my Demons Within Ourselves story, but I've been in a block with that right now. Plus work is killing me with lots of hours right now. I managed to pull this outta my ass though.**

**Summary: Months before the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry discovers an Earth-shattering secret during a fight with Snape. His life and destiny, will never be the same again.**

"You're courage is with you young Potter, but you are not a wizard yet." Snape mocked his opponent.

"Reducto!" Harry fired another spell at his former Hogwarts professor. Somehow Ron, Hermione, and himself managed to run into Severus Snape in the middle of a forest near London. Snape and several Death Eaters had been tracking them, and had set a trap. Immediately Snape and Harry took to fighting each other in a duel. Hermione and Ron were holding well against the Death Eaters whom went with Snape. That suited Harry just fine. He was going to kill this poor excuse for a man. The one whom betrayed and murdered Albus Dumbledore. He hated him with every fiber of his being.

Wordlessly Snape deflected the damaging spell and sent one out in return. Harry jumped to the side, and was lucky that he had, for when the spell hit the tree behind him it exploded with incredible force. "Your destiny lies with me Potter. Dumbledore knew this to be true." He raised his wand in an attempt to fire off another incantation, only to have a spell hit him in the chest, sending him through a dead tree several feet away.

"All too easy." Snape drawled, leisurely moving towards Harry. "Perhaps you are not as strong as the Dark Lord believes." He looked around the bouldar that obstructed his view, only to see Harry no longer there. A snap caused his eyes to look upward, and saw the young wizard attempting to climb a tree to gain some space.

"Impressive." Another silent spell was cast, but somehow Harry evaded it within the tight spacing. "Most impressive. Dumbledore has taught you well. You have controlled your fear." The two exchanged spells and hexes with no success. "Now release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me!"

"Expelliarmus!" The spell didn't disarm the man, but hit his chest instead, sending him back twenty feet. Harry jumped to the ground and chased after the one whom had betrayed Dumbledore.

The dark trees made for excellent cover, with Snape's clothing being all black. When Harry tried feeling for his magical essence, as Dumbledore taught him, he found nothing. The man was good at hiding his presence. The sound of a spell heading towards him from his right caused him to duck. An orange colored light went spiraling over his head. He had no idea what that would've done to him.

The two actually paused for a second to catch their breath, Harry being younger recovered first, and so raised his wand to fire a Bone-Breaking Curse. Snape ,however, had other plans. His wand pointed at several large rocks and one by one they were sent flying towards Harry. One after the other his the young man in his back, his shoulder, his head. Painful and distracting, it gave Snape a chance to attack.

Snape rushed in, sending spell after spell towards Potter. The wizard did his best to put up a Protego or to deflect them as Snape had, but the continuous hammering of different colored lights tired him quickly. Eventually all he could do was keep his blue Protego shield up, while the dark man sent a red Expelliarmus at him over and over.

Unfortunetly, Harry was so occupied with keeping up his shield that he never noticed the tree root behind his feet. With a cry of surprise he fell to the ground, looking up to see Snape's wand in his face. "You are beaten. It is useless to resist." Harry was shaking is exhaustion after having his shield attacked so much. "Don't let yourself be destroyed as Dumbledore did."

The wind started to pick up now, and Harry felt a bit more energy come to him. He managed to wordlessly cast a Reducto, catching Snape off guard, but not actually hitting the man. Back on his feet, Harry attempted to continue the fight, with only one curse making contact with Snape's arm, cutting it deep, but not enough to hit an artery. That only served to piss the man off. Two more hexes, then it happened.

Harry's guard was left wide open after his shield collapsed from an extremely powerful Bludgening Curse, and Snape took advantage. He aimed a strong Cutting Curse at Harry's right hand, which held his wand. The hand flew from his arm, taking the wand with it over the cliff.

"AHHHHHHH!" Harry's scream could be heard for miles around. His legs fell from under him, leaving him to sit on his knees, taking large and deep breaths to keep himself from passing out.

Snape approached, but held his wand at his side instead of in an attacking form. "There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you." Harry attempted to slowly back away, putting a bit of room between them. He noticed the cliff behind him, with a large river at the bottom.

"Harry, you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict, and bring order to the Wizarding World!" His left hand was gripped in a fist, shaking with conviction and belief that Harry could not understand.

Harry now stood shakingly on his feet, but the anger in his eyes was clear. "I'll never join you!"

"If you only knew the power of the Dark Arts! Dumbledore never told you what happened to your father."

Harry became visibly more angry at that statement, but he also latched onto a tree that hung dangerously over the cliff. "He told me enough! He told me you killed him!"

Snape's face was blank, but his tone spoke volumes. "No. _I_ am your father."

Harry almost let go of the tree in shock. What? That's...it would explain why his hair was always so wild. Just like this man's hair. "No. No. That's not true! That's impossible!"

"Search your feelings, you _know_ it to be true."

Harry's composure finally snapped. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOO!" His face was buried in his arm, trying to stop the tears from coming.

Snape held his fist tightly closed again. "Harry you can destroy the Dark Lord. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together, we can rule the Wizarding World as father and son." The fist now openned to a hand. An offering.

Harry looked from Snape's, his _father's_, hand to the river below, then into space. Thinking of what to do. How could he get out of here alive and not in Snape's hands. He looked to his father once more, his expression turning slightly crazed.

"Come with me. It is the only way." His father motioned to his open hand.

Wordlessly, and looking more crazy, Harry let go of the tree and fell towards the river. He never saw his father's look of disappointment, shock, and perhaps slight concern.

_Hope I survive this fall. I'll have to send a Patronus out to find Ron and Hermione. And see about my hand._

**How's that for entertainment? I recently noticed that Obi-Wan and Dumbledore have the same amount of syllables. Add to that the fact that Snape loved Lilly, and that Harry believes Snape is evil in the last book, and viola. Star Wars somehow influeneces everything in the world. May the Force be with you.**


End file.
